So sick
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Kayla and Randy Orton were dating for 3 years until he cheated on her with her ex bestfriend,she hasnt seen him in 6 months and she doesnt want to but what happenes when she comes face to face with him after 6 months? Find out in "So sick"
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little Randy Orton story I came up with please read and review thank you. Oh and its based off of "So Sick" By: Neyo._

_**My name is Kayla and I was dating wwe superstar Randy Orton until he cheated on me with my best friend Carrie. I caught them in bed together.**_

_**Flashback**_

_I just got back from shopping with my bestfriend Melina._

"_Randy I'm back" I yelled._

_I didn't hear anything so I put my bags down and went upstairs to my bedroom and opened the door I was shocked to see Randy in bed with my friend Carrie._

"_Oh my god Kayla" Randy said covering himself._

_I grabbed Carrie by the hair and threw her out._

_Randy how could you?" I said with tears running down my face._

"_Kay baby I'm sorry it was mistake" Randy said._

"_Yea right how long?" I asked._

_Randy looked down "About a month" Randy said._

_I gasped and started packing my things._

"_Kay what are you doing?" Randy asked _

"_I'm leaving" I said._

"_Kay no please don't leave I'm sorry I love you I never meant to hurt you" Randy said._

"_You should have thought about that before you cheated" I said walking away._

_I brought my things to the door and waited for Melina to come and get me._

"_You can keep the car you got me Melina is coming to get me" I said._

"_No I got you the car for your birthday it's yours" Randy said._

"_I don't want it Randy keep it" I said._

"_Fine" Randy said._

_We were silent for a while till randy spoke._

"_Look Kayla please don't leave" Randy pleaded._

"_I'm done Randy it's over you knew how I feel about cheating and you still cheated on me" I said crying._

_Randy went to hug me and I just let him I was to upset to fight him._

"_I know I hurt you Kay and I'm sorry I'll regret that until the day I die but we can work this out I promise just give me another chance please" Randy begged and I could see him holding back his own tears._

"_No Randy I don't trust you now" I said._

"_I know but give me a chance to gain that trust back" Randy said._

_I heard a car horn in looked out the window and saw Melina behind the wheel._

"_My rides here" I said picking up my bags and started to head out the door._

_Randy grabbed my arm " Kay baby please don't leave I'm sorry we can work this out please Kayla" Randy begged._

"_No Randy I need some time just give me some time to think" I said._

"_Ok take all the time you need ill be here waiting for you" Randy said letting go of my arm._

_I grabbed my bags and left._

_**End of flashback**_

_As we drove away I could some tears running down his face and it broke my heart to see that but I had to leave. Anyone it's been 6 months since I seen or heard from Randy he calls but I wont answer. I really don't want to see or talk to him but I know I'm going to have to.. John Cena who is his bestfriend as well as mine tells me that Randy is not doing to good he hasn't been sleeping or eating and he has turned down every women that has come to him , Melina has told me the same thing._

"_Hey you ok girly?" Melina asked coming out of the kitchen._

"_Yea I'm fine" I said._

"_What are you thinking about?" Melina asked._

"_What happened between me and Randy" I said._

"_Girl you need to talk to him he still loves you and he regrets what happened 6 months ago" Melina said._

"_I'm not ready to talk to him" I said._

"_It's been 6 months Kayla he's a huge mess I know you still love him so talk to him" Melina said walking away._

_She's right I do still love him I loved him with all my heart but he cheated on me. Ever since my mom cheated on my dad I hated cheating with a passion because I had to see my dad in pain all the time because of my mom. But I will talk to Randy just not now._

_**There you go please read and review thank you I hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of " So sick" Thank you to all who reviewed and this chapter is in **

**Randy's POV the next chapter will be when they come face to face with each other after 6 months of hurting.**

I have been staring at the same picture of me and Kayla we were so happy together I loved her well I still do love her but she never will forgive me after what I did to her I cheated on her with her best friend Carrie. I don't know why I cheated on her I knew how she felt about cheating but I still did it and I regret it so much. I know I hurt her but I just want to see her, talk to her and kiss her but she don't want nothing to do with me and I don't blame her I broke her heart and the promise I made to her. I promised her I would never hurt her and I broke that and I regret that.

"Hey man what's up?" John Cena my best friend said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Your thinking about Kayla again aren't you?" John asked.

"Of course I am I always think about her" I said.

"Why did you cheat on her I thought you loved her?" John asked.

"I don't know man and of course I love her" I said.

"Well you need to talk to her tell her your sorry and that you regret what happened 6 months ago she's miserable because she's thinks it was her that caused you to cheat on her and me and Melina have told her it wasn't her that caused it but she don't believe it she needs to hear it from you. She needs to know that it wasn't her" John said.

I just stayed quite.

"It wasn't her that caused you to cheat on her right?" John asked.

"Hell no it wasn't her that caused me to cheat on her" I said looking down.

"Well go fucking talk to her" John said.

"I would if she would answer my calls" I said.

"She's waiting for you to come see her" John said looking at me.

"Really she's waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes she is she has thought about picking up that phone to call you but she just cant face that she still loves you" John said.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Go see her dumbass" John said getting up and leaving.

I sat there for a couple minutes then I grabbed my phone and called Kayla but I got her voicemail again.

"Hi you reached Kayla I probably lost my phone so leave a message and I will get back to you when I can"

"Hi Kayla it's me Randy again will you please answer my calls please I just want to talk to you I'm sorry for what happened 6 months ago I know I hurt you but please call me back I miss you like hell baby girl well just call me back please" I said hanging up.

All I want is to talk to her but I she wont let me. John said she's waiting for me to come to her but I highly doubt that. I know I hurt her but I want to explain what happened if she would only let me but its going to take a lot of work to get her to forgive me. I'm so sick of waking up without her, I'm so sick of not holding her in my arms, I'm so sick of wishing I could change what happened that night, I'm so sick of having to live without her I cant take it anymore I need her and I know she needs me to and I know she still loves me. I haven't even changed my answering machine because it's the only way I can hear her voice anymore. I haven't even fixed that calendar I had because there's no July 16th anymore since she left. So that's why I made the decision to go see her and I hoped for the best I haven't seen her since she walked out on me but I am going to go see her I just hope everything goes well.

**There you go the 2****nd**** chapter of "So sick" the next chapter they will meet face to face. Please read and review thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of "So sick" and as promised Kayla and Randy will meet face to face enjoy.**

I have been staying with Melina, I still haven't talked to Randy and Melina want me to but I cant I'm not ready to but anyway I am getting better or so I think I am but John Cena tells me Randy is not doing well and that he regrets everything but I doubt that, my thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door I got up and answered it and I was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Randy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to see you Kay" Randy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you back I'm a mess without you Kay please believe me when I say I love you and I'm sorry for cheating on you with Carrie I'm lost without you Kayla please forgive me and come back home" Randy said.

"I can't Randy" I said turning away from him.

"Why not? I miss you" Randy said.

"Because Randy you hurt me so bad and I cant even look at you because all I see is you and Carrie in bed together and that breaks my heart. The signs were there that you were cheating but I was in denial and you want to know why?" I said

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because you were supposed to love me not someone else but I guess I was wrong and that hurts me" I said with tears running down my face.

Randy walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry and I do love you you're my world please take me back I will never hurt you again I swear. I miss you I'm a huge mess without you I love you so much weather you believe it on not but it's the truth I promise you that. I need a second chance please Kayla" Randy begged.

"I don't know Randy" I said.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"You hurt me Randy and I cant look past that you promised me you would never hurt me but you did and with my best friend none the less but you hurt me and I cant look past that I wish I could Randy I really do but I can't I'm sorry" I said looking at him.

Randy sighed "It's ok I knew it would happen I just hoped it wouldn't I was hoping you would take me back and we could work this out but I knew you might not forgive me. But Kayla you have to understand how sorry I am for breaking your heart and I would do anything to have you back in my life you know I love you you're my everything. I'm so sick of pretending everything is ok, I'm so sick of wishing I could change what happened that night, I'm so sick of wishing that you didn't walk out on me and I'm so sick of living without you I cant do it anymore I miss you and I want you back" Randy said with tears running down his own face.

I had tears running down my face also.

"I love you to Randy you know that but you played with my heart you knew I never liked cheating but you still did it and I cant forgive you for that I wish I could Randy" I said.

"I'm sorry Kay I don't know what else to do to show you that I'm sorry and I never played with your heart I still love you Kayla" Randy said.

"You never played with my heart? Then what the hell do you call telling me you love me and I'm your only one or that I meant everything to you or how about that you would never hurt me then you go and fucking cheat on me with my best friend because I call that playing with my heart Randy!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kay I never played with your heart did I hurt you? Yes I did and I know that and I regret that more and more with every passing day. But I never did play with your heart I need you Kayla I can't keep going on without you I just can't do it anymore. I miss waking up to you in my arms, I miss holding you, I miss our late night talks, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss everything about you Kayla" Randy said looking at me.

I looked at him with tears running down my face. "I miss you too Randy I really do and you did play with my heart Randy you told me you loved me then you went out and cheated on me with my best friend I loved you Randy I gave you everything I had and you treated me like I was nothing in your eyes you have no idea how that feels. You made me feel like everything you told me was a lie and I'm really starting to think it all was a lie then you tell me you didn't cheat on me and 2 days after you told me you didn't cheat I catch you in bed with my best friend you played with my heart Randy and you know it" I said.

Randy walked over to me and wiped my tears away "I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you and I never played with your heart baby and what I told you wasn't a lie it was the truth yes I know I lied to you when I said I didn't cheat on you and I'm sorry. But Kayla I love you so much you're my world my everything and I don't know what else to do to prove to you that I'm sorry because I know you don't believe me when I tell you I'm sorry" Randy said holding back his tears.

I just looked away from him and stayed quite. Randy took his hand and moved my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Tell me what to do Kay tell me what I have to do I will do anything you want just name it and its done no matter what it is I need to know Kayla" Randy begged.

"There's nothing you can do Randy the damage is done" I said.

"There has to be something I can do please Kayla I love you so much and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you if I have to come on Kay I know you still love me" Randy said.

"I do still love you and I always will but there is nothing you can do my mind is made up I'm not taking you back I cant forgive you for what you did to me" I said.

"There has got to be something anything I can do I need you back in my life I can't go on without you anymore I just can't do it. It's just to hard to go on without you in my life and I will do anything to have you back in my life and I mean anything no matter how stupid it is. It could be compete in the most dangerous match or fight the biggest guy on the planet or whatever I don't care what it is I would crawl a thousand miles on my hands and knees if it meant you would forgive me and take me back just name it and its done" Randy said.

I sighed and looked out the window "You broke my heart Randy I gave you everything I had I gave you my heart and you treated me like nothing. You have no idea how much that hurts you have no idea what you put me threw I mean there could have been other girls you cheated on me with and not just Carrie and that's what been running threw my mind none stop" I said.

Randy walked over to me, grabbed my hand and turned me around so that I was facing him. He grabbed both my hands and held them while looking at me in the eyes.

"I might not know how much that hurts you but help me understand Kayla let me back in and we can work this out I know we can I love way to much to let you go all because I made a really stupid mistake. I cant let you go let me back in help me understand how much I hurt you give me that chance Kay please I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you but I cant do that if you wont give me the chance to please I'm begging you Kayla" Randy said .

"How can I believe anything you say Randy there could have been other girls you cheated on me with and I cant take that heartbreak if there was" I said.

"I never cheated on you with anybody else except for Carrie I swear" Randy said.

"How can I believe that Randy? You lied to me and you hurt me I don't believe you. Was it something I did that made you want to cheat on me or was I not doing something right what made you want to cheat on me Randy I need to know" I said.

"Don't blame yourself Kayla it wasn't you there was nothing you did that made me want to cheat on you I was thinking with my dick and not my head and I'm sorry for breaking your heart. John told me you were blaming yourself for me cheating on you and you had nothing to do with it I took you for granted when I shouldn't have. I regret what I did more and more everyday believe me when I say I love you and I'm sorry" Randy said.

"I wish I could believe you but I don't how do I know your not lying to me again? How do I know you wont cheat on me again? I cant live my life wondering who your with or if your cheating on me and if your telling me the truth. I cant live like that Randy I cant and I wont" I said.

"You would just have to trust me" Randy said.

"I cant trust you and I'm not going to spend my life wondering" I said.

"I'm not asking you to spend your life wondering all I'm asking is for a second chance" Randy said.

"No Randy you hurt me so much" I said.

Randy got down on his knees and grabbed my hands.

"I don't know what else to do so that you can believe me I'm so sorry I really am I made the biggest mistake of my life I took you for granted when I shouldn't have and for that I'm sorry. I love you so much I need a second chance I can make this right if you just give me the chance to let me back in your life don't push me away Kayla please don't. I know its my fault you left me and I don't blame you for leaving me I deserve it and I deserve everything I got coming to me for hurting you the way I did but I'm on my knees begging for your forgiveness I made a mistake and it will never happen again I swear let me fix the hurt I caused you. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering and I'm not asking you to all I'm asking for is a second chance. Please Kay I'm begging you to take me back I'll do anything you want and I mean anything all you have to do is tell me what you want and I'll do it. Come on Kay I'm on my knees begging you to forgive me" Randy said still on his knees.

Tears were running down my face at this point "No Randy I cant forgive you I love you and I always will you will always have a place in my heart but I cant take you back you know I don't forgive cheating I'm sorry Randy" I said.

Randy sighed and stood up "It's ok I'll have to except it you know I love you Kay and I always will nothing and nobody will ever change that. If you ever need anything and I mean anything at all I'm only a phone call away I'll drop everything for you I wish we could work this out but you don't want to and I will have to respect that but just know that I am truly sorry for breaking your heart and that I love you I will always be here for you no matter what always remember that" Randy said.

"I love you to Randy I wish I could take you back but I just cant" I said.

"I know and it's ok I understand even though it hurts me like hell but I understand. If you ever need me just come find me I'll drop everything for you I love you more then anything in this world I should have never taken you for granted if I could go back in time and change everything I would in a heart beat I know I betrayed your trust and I'm sorry I truly am" Randy said.

I looked away from him and stayed quite. Randy moved my chin so that I was facing him.

"You have every right to hate me and I know you do I can see it in your eyes Kayla I can hear it in your voice, your body language I know you all to well Kay and I wish you didn't hate me but you have every right to" Randy said.

"I don't hate you Randy" I said.

"I know you do Kayla don't tell me you don't it's ok that you hate me I wish you didn't but its ok I knew you would I'm going to go I guess I'll see you around" Randy said.

"Yea" I said quietly.

Randy kissed me one last time and I went week in the knees go thing he held me in place so I would fall.

"I love you Kay more then anything in this world and I will always be here for you no matter what. I'm sorry for breaking your heart always remember that" Randy said.

I stayed quiet. Randy kissed me on the forehead and walked to the door he looked at me one last time before walking out and shutting the door behind him. The tears I was holding back started falling I missed Randy so much and that kiss he gave me left me breathless just like he always did maybe in time I will be able to forgive Randy for cheating on me but just not now.

**There you guys go the 3rd**** chapter of "So sick" I hope you guys liked it please review thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back and I come with a new chapter of "So sick" now this chapter is in Randy's POV and it is about what happened with Kayla when he went to see her. This story is almost done I wasn't planning on making it a long story and there is maybe 1 or 2 chapters left in this story then after I finish this story I will move on to "Save me please" and finish that one up but anyway please read and review thank you.**

I was walking the halls of the arena where wwe raw would be held and I was thinking about what had happened when I went to see Kayla a few days ago. I was hoping that she would forgive me and take me back but that didn't happen I did expect her not to forgive me for cheating on her but I was hoping that she would. We have been through so much together and I slipped one time and I regret it so much. I know there was no reason for me to do what I did, I was thinking with my dick and not my head. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into someone and that someone was Melina Kayla's best friend and the person she has been staying with.

"Hey Melina" I said.

"Hi Randy" She said.

"How has Kayla been?" I asked her.

"She's seen better days" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think I mean Randy? She hasn't been eating and she can barley sleep do you want to know why that is? It's because of you and what you did to her" She yelled.

"Calm down Melina I know I hurt her and I regret that deeply but I didn't know it was this bad" I said.

"How the hell can you not know it was this bad Randy. She loved you Randy she loved you with all her heart she thought you were the one but you proved her wrong when you cheated" She said.

"I know Melina I wish she would talk to me but she don't want to hear anything I have to say now I did go and see her a few days ago but now she just runs when ever she sees me" I said.

"And do you blame her?" She asked.

"No I guess not" I said.

"Look I need to go Randy all I can tell you is to talk to her again that's all I know" She walking away.

I thought about what she said maybe I should talk to Kayla again but she just runs when she sees me. She don't have to take me back and I will understand if she didn't but all I want is to know that she at least forgives me for what I did that's all I want. Yes I want more yes I want her to take me back but I know deep in my heart that it's not going to happen. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I yet again bumped into someone but this time it was Kayla. She looked up and once she realized it was me that she bumped into she tried to run again but I grabbed her arm.

"Kay wait please don't run from me again" I said.

"What do you want from me Randy?" She asked.

"Can we please talk?" I asked.

"I don't know Randy" She said.

"Please Kayla I just want to talk nothing more nothing less" I said.

She sighed "I guess" She said.

I gave her that smile I knew she loved. I knew that was one of the reasons she fell for me. I led her to my lockeroom, I opened the door and let her go inside first then I followed.

"What do you want Randy?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I said looking at her.

"Well then talk" She said sitting down on the couch that was in the lockeroom I went and got down on me knees in front of her.

"Look Kayla I love you so much I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm sorry for what happened between us I'm sorry I hurt you. But I want you back Kay I need you so bad I can't be without you anymore I'm just so sick of living without you. I am so sorry for cheating on you. You have no idea how much I regret it and I will carry that regret with me for the rest of my life I love you so much Kay Carrie meant nothing to me I don't love her I love you. I know you don't believe a word I'm saying right now but please Kay give me another chance I know you don't trust me and I know you don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering where I am or who I am with. I'm not asking you to do that Kayla all I'm asking is for a second chance let me back in let rebuild that trust I lost back let me fix all the hurt I cause you I know it will take time but please let me back in. You don't have to take me back and I want is to know that you forgive me for what I did to you and to at least be in your life as your friend" I said.

I looked at her and I could see that she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let her self cry.

"I love you too Randy I really do but you don't know how many times I've cried over you and how many times I cried myself to sleep over you. You don't know how much hurt you have caused me. You cheated on me with my best friend and you know how much it hurts to be cheated on but yet you still did it to me" She said with tears running down her face.

She was right I did know how it feels to be cheated on. My ex girlfriend cheated on me with some guy she worked with and when she did that it hurt so much but when I met Kayla a year after my ex girlfriend cheated on me all of the hurt just went away and I just forgot all about it. I never thought I could love another women again and I never thought I could trust another women again but Kayla changed all that and I'm so glad she did.

"Your right I do know how it feels to be cheated on and I wish I could change everything that happened that night I wish I would have done more to stop you from walking out that door but I knew there was nothing I could say or do that would make you stay and I wish every second of every day that you will come back to me and come back home but I know you won't I know deep in my heart that it won't happen because I know you will move on and forget about me and if and when you do I will have to accept that. I still have some of your things at the house like I said before you have every right to hate me and I know you do. You can't tell me you don't hate me because I know you all to well Kayla I can read you like a book and I can see it in your eyes that you hate me, I don't blame you" I said.

"I don't hate you Randy I said that before. I just wish we could go back to the way things were but I know we can't because I don't trust you and I don't think I ever will again" She said.

"Yes we can go back to the way things were if you take me back and give me a second chance let me rebuild that trust I lost but I can only do that if you let me. Don't say you don't hate me Kay I can see it in your eyes every time we lock eyes I can see you hate me. I can also hear it in your voice when you talk to me it's in your body language also' I said.

She just stayed quiet and looked away to me. I gently grabbed her chin and moved it so that she was looking at me. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. She was shocked at first but she did kiss me back I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I depended the kiss by gently pushing her up against the wall. God it felt so good to have her in my arms, it felt so good to kiss her again. After a few minutes she realized what was happening and pulled away.

"Randy we can't do this" She said breathless.

I knew my kisses always left her breathless.

"Why not Kayla?" I asked.

"Because I'm with someone" She said.

And that right there killed me. She was already with someone else and it wasn't me.

"Your with someone? Who?" I asked.

"Cody" She said.

"Cody as in Cody Rhodes?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

I backed up from her and just looked at her that was when I realized that she wasn't coming back and it killed me.

"How long have you been with him?" I asked.

"About 4 weeks" She said.

"Oh does he make you happy?" I asked.

"Yea he does" She said.

"Oh" I said looking down.

"I'm sorry Randy" She said.

"It's fine Kay I knew it would happen I knew you would move on I just wish it was me you were with" I said.

She just stayed quiet and looked away from me. I knew she still hated me for what I did to her.

"Look Kay I love you and I always will you will always have my heart and if you are happy then I'll back off but tell me right now Kay are you over me? And do you love him? Tell me right now Kay I need to know" I said looking her in the eyes.

"Yes I do love him and yes I am over you" She said looking at the floor.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes and tell me that?" I asked.

She stayed quite and kept looking at the floor. I lifted her chin up with my hand.

"I know your lying Kayla I can tell you don't love Cody your still in love with me" I said.

"Randy please don't do this" She said.

"I'm just stating the truth Kayla" I said.

"I am over you and I do love Cody" She said.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that" I said.

"I have to go" She said.

I blocked the door.

"Move Randy" She said.

"No not until you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore and that you love Cody" I said.

"Randy please don't just let me leave" She said.

I sighed and moved out of the way and she bolted out the door. I sat on the couch thinking that I lost my chance to be with her again I know she don't love Cody but I do know that she will do anything and everything to get over me. In know she still loves me just like I still love her but if she's happy then I'll just have to back off. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey man" I heard my best friend John Cena say.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really I just came to see if everything was ok since I just saw Kayla run out of hear crying" He said.

"Everything is fine I guess" I said.

"What's wrong man?" He asked.

"Did you know Kayla is with Cody?" I asked.

"Yes I did I actually found out yesterday" He said.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"She is not happy with him at all Randy she rather be with you it's clear as day to everyone" He said.

"Then why won't she say she still wants to be with me and that she's still in love with me and that she is not happy with him" I said.

"Because she is scared to be with you again she don't want to go through that heartbreak again" He said.

I just stayed quite and looked at the floor.

"Come on man our match is up next" He said.

"Ok" I said getting up and following John out of the room.

**There you go guys the next chapter of "So sick" this one was a shocker wasn't it? Anyway please read and review. The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story and it most likely will switch between Kayla's and Randy's POV and it's a few months later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here is the last chapter of "So sick" I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope all of you guys loved it. And thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who alerted this story and put it on their favorites list thank you so much. Oh and I'm going to be starting a new story its called "Better man" and it's a twilight fic it's a Sam/Oc so please for all you twilight fans check it out thank you. Anyway here is the last chapter of "So sick". oh and this is a few months after the last chapter. And I know some of you are wondering where I have been I just had a baby so I've been really busy and really tired but I'm better now that she's sleeping all through the night and is taking longer naps.**

It's been a few months since I last spoke to Randy and I am still with Cody we are doing well but Randy is right I am still in love with him and I don't really love Cody. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"Hey girly" Melina said.

"Hey Mel" I said hugging her.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing ok" I said.

"Have you talked to Randy?" She asked.

"No I haven't" I said.

"Oh well how are you and Cody?" She asked.

"We are ok I guess" I said.

"Oh ok well look girl I got to go John is waiting for me" She said.

"Ok girl have fun" I said.

"I will text me later" She said hugging me then walking off.

I'm so happy for Melina I'm glad her and John Morrison are back together they make a cute couple. My mind went back to thinking about Randy and how much I miss him. I miss him so much I think I might be ready to forgive him but I don't know about taking him back.

**Randy's POV**

I was in my hotel room thinking about the last time I saw Kayla. Its been a few months since I last spoke to Kayla and it's killing me. I can't let her go I love her to much and it kills me to see her with Cody. It kills me to see him all over her, to see him hold her the way I used to, but I don't know why she is even with him I know Kayla don't love Cody and I now know that things aren't good between them between closed doors. Melina told me that since Kayla pretty much tells her everything. Anyway Kayla still doesn't want to talk to me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door I got up to answer it and when I did I was shocked to see who was on the other side. Kayla was standing there with her things.

"Kayla what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see her.

"Can I umm stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Yea of course you can" I said moving out of the way.

She walked in and put her bags down. I shut the door, walked up to her and stood behind her. I knew she could feel me behind her because she tensed up.

"Are you ok Kay?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine" She said.

I gently grabbed her hand and turned her around so that she was facing me. When I looked at her I could see that she had been crying, he eyes were red and there were tear stains on her face.

"What happened Kay?" I asked.

"Nothing happened Randy I'm fine" She said.

"Kayla I know your lying I can see it and your eyes are red and there's tears stains on your cheeks. Tell me what happened please" I said.

"Nothing happened Randy" She said.

"Kay something happened if nothing happened than you wouldn't be crying and you wouldn't be here with me you would be with Cody. Did he hurt you?" I said.

She stayed quite and looked down. I moved her chin up.

"What did he do to you Kay?" I asked.

"I just can't be with Cody anymore so I left and I have no where else to go" She said quietly.

"What about Melina?" I asked.

"She's out with John" She said.

"Oh" I said.

"So why did you leave Cody I thought you loved him" I said.

"I just can't be with him anymore" She said.

"Kayla that's not the reason why" I said.

"What do you want me to say Randy? Do you want to hear that I left him because I was still in love with you or that I can't let you go or get over you is that what you want to hear" She said.

"You still love me Kayla?" I asked.

"Yes I do" She said.

"Then why were you with Cody if you were still in love with me?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to get over you I didn't want to think about you anymore I didn't want to miss being with you anymore and I didn't want to miss being in your arms anymore I just wanted to get over you" She said looking away from me.

"You never loved Cody didn't you?" I asked.

"No no didn't I was still in love with you even after you cheated on me" She said.

I sighed because I knew she would bring that up. I took her hand and led her to the bed. I told to sit down and when she did I got on my knees in front of her.

"I know I have said this time and time again Kayla but I am really sorry for cheating on you I really am and I want you back so much but I know that deep in my heart it won't happen I know deep in my heart that you aren't coming back and I don't blame you really don't. there's not a day that goes by where I don't regret what I did and there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you, I would do anything to have you back in my arms where you belong. You belong with me no one else and I wish every second of everyday that you come back to me and come back home but I know deep down that you won't. Cody didn't deserve you belong with me. We have been through so much together and I can't let 4 years of being together just go down the drain all because I made one stupid mistake. I want you back Kay I need you more than anything I can't sleep I can barely eat. I'm so sick of pretending everything is ok, I'm so sick of everything I see reminds me of you because I know there might be no chance for us again, I haven't even changed the answering machine because it's the only way I can here your voice. I miss our late night talk we would always have, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss everything about you Kayla. I miss you so much I want you back and if you give me another chance I will never hurt you again you can trust me. I know you don't want to live your life wondering about where I am or who I am with or if I am cheating on you or not and I'm not asking you to all I'm asking for is a second chance that's all. I know you lost all the trust you had in me and I want a chance to rebuild that trust I lost back let me back into your life Kay please if nothing else I'll be okay with just being your friend for now well no I wouldn't be ok with that it would kill me to just be your friend I want to be with you again Kayla" I said.

I looked at her and saw her crying I tried to hug her but she just pushed me away.

"If you loved me so much then why did you cheat on me Randy?" She asked.

"I don't really know Kay I wish I did know why but I don't" I said looking down.

"I loved you so much Randy I loved you with all my heart and you cheated on me with my best friend how can I forgive you for that?" She asked.

"I don't know Kay I don't but if you do decide to take me back then I can promise you that I will never hurt you again and I will never ever make you cry for as long as I live. I would love nothing more than to put a ring on your finger and promise you that my love is forever yours. I want to go back to being your man again and I want you to go back to being my girl again that is if you still want me" I said.

"I do still love you Randy I never stopped you were right I never did love Cody I was just trying to get over you I didn't want to miss you anymore I didn't want to think about you anymore but no matter what I did my mind always went back to thinking about you and no matter what I always missed you I just wanted to get over you I just wanted all the hurt to go away. You don't know how many times I cried over you or how many time I cried myself to sleep because of you I kept trying to figure out what I did wrong to make you want to cheat and I come up with nothing" She said crying.

I walked over to her and hugged her. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her I just held her tighter she gave up and let me hold her. God it felt good to have her back in my arms, I missed her so much it hurts.

"I'm sorry I really am I don't know what else to do to prove it to you. Tell me what to do tell me what I got to do I'll do anything you want. Like I said if you want to be friends until you feel like you can fully trust me again then I'm ok with that well not really but if it's what you want then I'll do it anything you want princess" I said calling her by her old nickname.

She just stayed quiet. I turned her around to face me and I could see her eyes were bloodshot red and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Come on princess I love you more than anything in this world I'll do anything you want there has got to be something I can do. And I know things were not good between you and Cody behind closed doors" I said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Melina told me" I said.

"Oh" She said.

"So are you going to give me another chance?" I asked hoping she would.

"I don't know Randy" She said.

"Look Kay you know how I feel about you. You know I love you more than anything in this world you're my everything and you know I regret cheating on you I wish I didn't but I did. I know I took you for granted when I shouldn't have and I know I hurt you and I'm sorry you know that. But I need to know now Kay is there a chance for us again? Are you going to go back to Cody? Tell me now Kayla I need to know right now" I said.

"I am not going to go back to Cody and I still love you I think I always will but can we really work this out? Can you really stay faithful to me if I do take you back? I refuse to live my life wondering I cant do that Randy" She said.

"I know princess I'm not asking you to spend you life wondering all I'm asking is a second chance nothing more nothing less if you want to be friends until you can fully trust me again then that's fine I rather be with you again but if being friends is what you want then I'll respect that as long as I'm still in your life then I'll be happy. I can stay faithful to you Kayla I know you doubt me and I don't blame you but I swear to you I can be faithful to you let me prove it to you' I said.

"I don't know Randy what if you slip again? I can't go threw that pain again Randy" She said.

"I won't slip again I swear and I would never put you threw that pain ever again I promise" I said.

She didn't say anything she just stayed quite. I sighed.

"Look Kayla I'm laying everything out on the table I'm not holding anything back. You know I still love you and I want to be with you also know how I feel and where I stand in this. I done said all I needed to say I laid everything out on the table I held nothing back the ball is in your court it's your choice you make the call Kay" I said.

"I don't know Randy I really don't. How do you know you can be faithful? I'm not going to be one of then insecure girls always accusing their boyfriend of cheating I can't live like that I love you Randy I really do I just don't know if we can really be together again and yes I do doubt you right now I doubt a lot of things right now" She said.

"I don't blame you for doubting me I really don't you have every right just like I said you have every right to hate me I said that before" I said.

"I don't hate you Randy" She said.

"Yes you do don't tell me you don't I know you do I knew it when you caught me in bed with Carrie I knew it then and I know it now and you have every right to hate me I honestly don't blame you. I would never put you threw this pain again I've seen how much hurt it has caused you and you have no idea how much I regret doing what I did I really do but I need you more than you will ever know princess and I want you back I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am all I can do is prove it to you and show you how sorry I am if you will let me that is" I said.

"I don't know Randy I really don't I love you already know that but can we really make it? Was there any other girls I don't know about?" She asked.

I went up to her and pulled her into my arms she didn't fight me at all.

"Kayla listen to me there never were any other girls I never cheated on you besides with Carrie other than that I never cheated on you I have always been faithful to you, I never meant to make you cry I realize I didn't play my part and for that I take the blame and for all the hurt I put you threw let me make it up to you and whatever it takes I'll make it up to you just give me that chance to do that please. Just say the word and we can start all over again can't you see I need you so much Kayla without the house is not even a home without you in it I realized that you are the most important thing in my life I realized what a stupid mistake I made and I'll regret until the day I die. Don't let 4 years of us being together go down the drain please don't let that happen I love you way too much to let that happen and I love you way too much to let you walk out on me again I love you way too much to let you go. I need you desperately don't leave me again we can work this out please princess I just want to be your man again and I want you to be my girl again" I said tears running down my face and I could tell she was crying to.

She stayed quite.

"All you have to do is say the word and we can start over again please Kayla the choice is yours you make the call I'll understand if you don't want to be with me right now or ever again but please understand I won't let you go" I said.

"I will always want you Randy and I will always love you but can we really make it ? Can I really trust you?" She asked.

"Yes we can make it and yes you can trust us you just have to give us a chance please" I said.

"Ok I'll take you back Randy but please don't hurt me again please I can't handle that hurt again" She said.

I hugged her tight and kissed her with everything I had.

"Thank you princess I swear to god I won't hurt again" I said still hugging her.

"Your welcome Randy" She said.

"God I've missed you so much I've learned from my mistake and I wont do it again I would never put you threw that pain again. God it feels so good to have you back in my arms again where you belong I love you princess" I said.

"I love you to blue eyes" She said and I smiled at the nickname she used to call me. It felt so god to hear it from her.

**There that is the end of "So sick" I like to thank everybody who has reviewed my story I'm glad everyone loved it and I had fun writing it. I hope to get back on "Save me please" I am also starting a new story called "Better man" it's a twilight story so please check it out.**


End file.
